QVC
The Muppets were involved in a major publicity campaign on the cable home shopping network QVC in February and March 2014 to promote Muppets Most Wanted. Two announcement videos were posted on the QVC website and later to their YouTube account, along with an entry form for a Muppets Most Wanted sweepstakes. The network announced in February that Miss Piggy would be featured on Red Carpet Style - Live from L.A., a February 28th, 2014, QVC special celebrating the Academy Awards (2014's awards show was held a few days later, on March 2nd.) A Piggy-themed bag, "Miss Piggy's Haute Tote", was available for sale during this broadcast. In a video clip posted on the QVC website, Miss Piggy announced: Miss Piggy and the rest of the Muppets Most Wanted cast (including Kermit the Frog, Constantine, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Bobo the Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Zoot, Link Hogthrob, Big Mean Carl and the chickens) appeared on QVC for a period of nine hours on March 16th. Announcement In the QVC press release, Doug Rose, senior vice president of marketing and programming said, "Miss Piggy is a brilliant businesswoman with a provocative personality and an impeccable sense of style. We're honored to work with someone of her stature. Miss Piggy uniquely understands the aspirations of the modern American woman, and to have the opportunity to bring her fierce and fearless fashion sense to her millions of adoring fans is a thrill for all of us here at QVC." QVC - Special Announcement from Miss Piggy|Miss Piggy's announcement The Muppets on QVC!|"All the Muppets are gonna be there." qvc 02.jpg qvc 03.jpg qvc 01.jpg qvc 05.jpg Red Carpet Style On February 28, Miss Piggy appeared on QVC's Red Carpet Style - Live from L.A. special, being carried on a divan to the red carpet by a team of muscular models. Photos from the special were posted on Miss Piggy's Instagram account. Miss Piggy 5th Annual QVC "Red Carpet Style" Pre-Oscars Fashion Arrivals|Miss Piggy arriving on the red carpet Feb 28, 2014 QVC_instagram.jpg|Instagram QVC-Piggy&GeorgeKotsiopoulos-(2014-02-28).jpg|with George Kotsiopoulos Stacykeibler_instagram_qvc.jpg|with Stacy Keibler piggy qvc 1.jpg|Miss Piggy at the QVC Red Carpet event piggy qvc 2.jpg Feud with Joan Rivers On February 28, Miss Piggy announced in Us Weekly that she was launching her own lifestyle brand, and she was planning to take the title "Queen of Shopping" away from Joan Rivers, who has a Classics Collection jewelry line on QVC. Piggy told Us, "As a world class diva, it's not just a good idea to have your own lifestyle brand -- it's the law. Many people don't realize it, but if you don't turn yourself into an empire, you can lose your diva's license." Directly baiting Rivers, Piggy said, "Moi will be the greatest thing to come to QVC, and I look forward to being the reigning queen of shopping. If Joan Rivers can do it, I can do it better. How do you like them apples, Joannie!?"Eggenberger, Nicole. "Exclusive: Miss Piggy Slams Joan Rivers, Plans to Take Over as Queen of Shopping on QVC With New Lifestyle Brand", Us Weekly online, February 28, 2014. That night, news leaked that Miss Piggy had a public fight with Joan Rivers at the QVC Red Carpet party. A cameraphone video was posted on YouTube, showing Piggy and Rivers arguing about their collections. When the video begins, the two divas have already started arguing. Rivers quips, "What are they selling, honey-baked hams?" Piggy retorts, "Oh! A pork joke. How original, Joan. Here, let me try. Plastic surgery, plastic surgery, plastic surgery, old!" Miss Piggy tries to walk away, but Rivers grabs her, and Piggy pushes her away. Rivers yells, "Did you just touch my breasts? Joke's on you. They're down there now!" Piggy snaps, "Oh! Next time I'll kick you in the shins." There's a brief scuffle, and Piggy pushes Rivers into a cake. Paparazzi photos taken outside the party show Rivers emerging with cake smeared on her face and dress. The two stars also engaged in an ongoing Twitter feud over the next couple of days. Reports of the feud appeared in newspapers and online around the world, including New York Daily News, Zap2it, E! Online, The Daily Mail and Us Weekly. On March 6, 2014, E! published a short documentary-style video looking at the history of the celebrity fight titled Behind the Feud: Joan Rivers and Miss Piggy. The video features interviews with Sarah Silverman, Jane Lynch, Gene Simmons, Melissa Rivers, Pat O'Brien, Garry Marshall, Gabourey Sidibe, Joan Rivers, Miss Piggy, and Kermit the Frog. The video purports that Piggy and Rivers started out doing stand-up comedy together, and they both auditioned for The Muppet Show. Doctored photos with Liza Minelli and Ruth Westheimer are included as well as a fake sitcom in which they starred together called "Bjørnbots" where Piggy played a Swedish robot. Miss Piggy & Joan Rivers fight at QVC party!!!|"leaked" footage piggy rivers fight 1.jpg piggy rivers fight 2.jpg piggy rivers 3.jpg piggy rivers fight 4.jpg rivers piggy fight 6.jpg joan rivers qvc.jpg|Joan Rivers fleeing the Red Carpet party after her tussle with Miss Piggy QVC Joan Rivers cake 02.jpg QVC Joan Rivers cake 03.jpg QVC Joan Rivers cake 04.jpg QVC Joan Rivers dressing room.jpg QVC-JoanRivers&MissPiggy-(2014-03-16).jpg ET gets comment from Miss Piggy after Rivers feud|''Entertainment Tonight'' gets a comment from Piggy after the feud. Behind The Feud Joan Rivers vs. Miss Piggy|Faux documentary presented by E! featuring celebrity commentary. Behind the feud 01.jpg Behind the feud 02.jpg Behind the feud 03.jpg Behind the feud 04.jpg Behind the feud 05.jpg Behind the feud 06.jpg Behind the feud 07.jpg Behind the feud 08.jpg Behind the feud 09.jpg Behind the feud 10.jpg Behind the feud 11.jpg Behind the feud 12.jpg Behind the feud 13.jpg Behind the feud 14.jpg Behind the feud 15.jpg Behind the feud 16.jpg Behind the feud 17.jpg Behind the feud 18.jpg Behind the feud 19.jpg Behind the feud 20.jpg Behind the feud 21.jpg Behind the feud 22.jpg Behind the feud 23.jpg Behind the feud 24.jpg Behind the feud 25.jpg Behind the feud 26.jpg Behind the feud 27.jpg Behind the feud 28.jpg Behind the feud 29.jpg Behind the feud 30.jpg Behind the feud 31.jpg Behind the feud 32.jpg Behind the feud 33.jpg Behind the feud 34.jpg Behind the feud 35.jpg Behind the feud 36.jpg Behind the feud 37.jpg Moi by Miss Piggy On March 10, QVC released a video for Piggy's "lifestyle brand" teasing the March 16th launch. The spot was directed by Kirk Thatcher@KirkThatcher on Twitter and brands the product as "Moi" (Piggy had previously released a fragrance under that name in 1998). moi video 01.jpg moi video 02.jpg moi video 03.jpg moi video 04.jpg moi video 05.jpg moi video 06.jpg moi video 07.jpg moi video 08.jpg moi video 09.jpg moi video 10.jpg moi video 11.jpg moi video 12.jpg moi video 13.jpg moi video 14.jpg moi video 15.jpg moi video 16.jpg moi video 17.jpg moi video 18.jpg moi video 19.jpg moi video 20.jpg moi video 21.jpg moi video 22.jpg moi video 23.jpg moi video 24.jpg moi video 25.jpg moi video 26.jpg moi video 27.jpg moi video 28.jpg March 16, 2014 appearance File:QVC-Kermit-(2014-03-16).jpg|Kermit the Frog File:David Venable and Mary DeAngelis QVC.jpg|David Venable and Mary DeAngelis with Rizzo and Pepe File:QVC-DavidVenable&SwedishChef-(2014-03-16).jpg|Venable with The Swedish Chef File:Pepe and Josie Maran QVC.jpg|Josie Maran with Pepe File:QVC-ChazDean&MissPiggy-(2014-03-16).jpg|Chaz Dean with Miss Piggy File:QVC-MallyRoncal&MissPiggy-(2014-03-16).jpg|Mally Roncal with Miss Piggy File:QVC-AmyStran&Pepe-(2014-03-16).jpg|Amy Stran with Pepe File:QVC-SandraBennett&Pepe-(2014-03-16).jpg|Sandra Bennett with Pepe File:QVC-JenniferCoffey-Rizzo&Pepe-(2014-03-16).jpg|Jennifer Coffey with Rizzo and Pepe File:QVC-LisaRobertson&Pepe-(2014-03-16).jpg|Lisa Robertson with Pepe File:QVC-SherriShepherd&Kermit-(2014-03-16).jpg|Sherri Shepherd with Kermit instagram qvc dennis basso gonzo rizzo.jpg|Dennis Basso with Gonzo and Rizzo instagram qvc mally roncal gonzo rizzo.jpg|Mally Roncal with Gonzo and Rizzo instagram qvc mary pepe rizzo.jpg|Mary DeAngelis with Pepe and Rizzo instagram qvc mrjoezee piggy.jpg|Joe Zee with Miss Piggy QVC-RickDomeier&LinkHogthrob-(2014-03-16).jpg|Rick Domeier with Link Hogthrob instagram qvc statler waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf instagram qvc zoot.jpg|Zoot qvc animal camera.jpg|Animal runs the cameras QVC Rowlf piano.jpg|Rowlf plays piano qvc swedish chef kitchen.jpg|The Swedish Chef on "In the Kitchen with David" qvc rizzo kitchen.jpg|Rizzo on "In the Kitchen with David" qvc pepe rizzo mary.jpg|Rizzo and Pepe with Mary DeAngelis on "In the Kitchen with David" qvc mary deangelis pepe.jpg qvc bunsen beaker games.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker play Asteroids in the control room qvc david kermit.jpg|David Venable meets Kermit qvc gonzo pepe ring.jpg|Pepe finds a ring in the QVC stockroom qvc gonzo stockroom.jpg|Gonzo in the stockroom qvc statler waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf watch the show qvc bobo rizzo stockroom.jpg|Bobo and Rizzo hunk for Miss Piggy's product qvc fozzie gonzo phone.jpg|Fozzie and Gonzo wait for a customer to call qvc bunsen beaker wires.jpg|Beaker just before hurting himself qvc bunsen beaker wires 2.jpg|Beaker touches the wires together qvc bunsen beaker wires 3.jpg qvc muppet cookies.jpg|Muppets Cookie Collection qvc piggy lisa robertson 1.jpg|Lisa Robertson talks to Miss Piggy about her product launch qvc piggy lisa robertson 2.jpg|Piggy is offended qvc piggy lisa robertson 3.jpg|As usual qvc zoot saxophone.jpg|Zoot plays the saxophone qvc pepe rizzo jennifer coffey.jpg|Jennifer Coffey chats with Rizzo and Pepe qvc pepe rizzo jennifer coffey 2.jpg qvc pepe jen coffey.jpg qvc link hogthrob rick domeier 1.jpg|Link Hogthrob at the makeup mirror with Rick Domeier qvc link hogthrob rick domeier 2.jpg qvc link hogthrob rick domeier 3.jpg qvc david constantine 1.jpg|David thinks something's not right about "Kermit" qvc david constantine 2.jpg qvc bunsen beaker remote.jpg|Bunsen demonstrates his 3D TV control qvc link introduces beauty most wanted.jpg|Link introduces "Beauty's Most Wanted" qvc gonzo rizzo tied up.jpg|Gonzo's a little tangled up in the wires qvc gonzo rizzo tied up 2.jpg|Rizzo offers to chew through the wires qvc laura geller kermit 1.jpg|Laura Geller meets Kermit qvc fozzie gonzo call from piggy 1.jpg|Gonzo gets a call from Piggy about her product qvc mally roncal gonzo hypnotism 1.jpg|Gonzo tries to hypnotize Mally Roncal to kiss him qvc mally roncal gonzo hypnotism 2.jpg|At the last second, Rizzo intercepts the kiss qvc mally roncal gonzo hypnotism 3.jpg qvc piggys dressing room 1.jpg|Piggy tells Pepe to go find her product qvc piggys dressing room 2.jpg qvc piggys dressing room 3.jpg qvc piggys dressing room 4.jpg qvc lisa animal hairstyle 1.jpg|Animal offers to style Lisa's hair qvc lisa animal hairstyle 2.jpg qvc lisa animal hairstyle 3.jpg qvc fozzie gonzo planning an act 1.jpg|Fozzie and Gonzo try to come up with a spectacular act qvc chaz dean piggy 1.jpg|Chaz Dean meets Miss Piggy qvc rizzo carl 1.jpg|Rizzo tells Piggy that he's found her product qvc rizzo carl 2.jpg|Big Mean Carl has eaten all of Piggy's product qvc rizzo carl 3.jpg qvc rizzo carl 4.jpg qvc rizzo carl 5.jpg qvc rizzo carl 6.jpg qvc rizzo carl 7.jpg qvc kermit sherri shepherd 1.jpg|Kermit meets Sherri Shepherd qvc kermit sherri shepherd 2.jpg|Miss Piggy might be around... qvc beaker circuit board.jpg|Beaker is still tinkering qvc sam disclaimer 1.jpg|Sam the Eagle apologizes for what's about to happen qvc sam eagle disclaimer 2.jpg qvc josie maran pepe 2.jpg|Josie Maran meets Pepe qvc josie maran pepe 4.jpg|Pepe offers Josie the ring qvc piggy loveswep.jpg|Muppets Limited Edition "Loveswept" lotion and fragrance line qvc rick bobo 1.jpg|Bobo helps Rick with his makeup qvc rick bobo 3.jpg|Bobo needs a hanky qvc jacque gonzales kermit 1.jpg|Jacque Gonzales is excited to meet Kermit qvc jacque gonzales kermit 2.jpg|She asks him to pinch her, forgetting that he's a puppet qvc jacque gonzales kermit 3.jpg|Coming back from a film clip -- Kermit sounds different. qvc jacque gonzales kermit 4.jpg|"Kermit" doesn't know what she means qvc jacque gonzales kermit 5.jpg|Kermit confronts Constantine qvc jacque gonzales kermit 6.jpg|Jacque tries to figure out who's who qvc amy pepe.jpg|Amy Stran and Pepe introduce "QVC Most Wanted" qvc gonzo host.jpg|Jill Martin and Gonzo wait for their cue qvc good luck kermit 1.jpg|Kermit finds out that they don't know what Piggy's product is qvc good luck kermit 2.jpg|Miss Piggy asks for an update qvc good luck kermit 3.jpg|Pepe and Kermit stall qvc good luck kermit 4.jpg qvc joe zee gonzo rizzo.jpg|Joe Zee meets Gonzo and Rizzo qvc amy pepe kiss.jpg|Amy gives Pepe a kiss qvc star jones gonzo rizzo.jpg|Star Jones meets Gonzo and Rizzo qvc this little piggy 1.jpg|Pepe breaks it to Piggy that they don't have a product qvc this little piggy 2.jpg qvc this little piggy 3.jpg|Piggy is not pleased qvc this little piggy 4.jpg|Pepe promises to fix it qvc rick piggy 00.jpg|Piggy tells Rick that she's almost ready to announce her product qvc statler waldorf 2.jpg|Statler and Waldorf are still watching qvc piggy you're the product 1.jpg|Kermit tells Piggy that she's the product qvc piggy you're the product 2.jpg|Piggy agrees to talk things over with Joan qvc dennis basso gonzo rizzo 1.jpg|Dennis Basso has flowers for Miss Piggy qvc bobo rat.jpg|Bobo and a rat in the stockroom qvc amy pepe baby.jpg|Pepe bonds with Amy's growing family qvc piggy joan truce 1.jpg qvc joan rivers piggy truce 1.jpg|Lisa and Kermit negotiate a truce between Miss Piggy and Joan Rivers qvc piggy joan truce 2.jpg qvc piggy joan truce 3.jpg qvc piggy joan truce 5.jpg See also * The Pig of the Nineties Official site * [http://www.qvc.com/MuppetsMostWanted.content.html QVC's Muppets Most Wanted] Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppets_Most_Wanted_Promotion